Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 24
CONVERSATION 2 3.14 falls to the ground as X-OLLY’s body shatters. He attempts to get up, but finds that the glitching is attempting to get inside of his body. :3.14: FLICKER! Flicker is still curled up in the fetal position as 3.14 attempts to try and get her attention. Master Binary’s voice can be heard but he is not seen. :Master Binary: I told you. :3.14: I guess you did. :Master Binary: You’ve finally given up, haven’t you? :3.14: No. :Master Binary: What? :3.14: I don’t believe she’s a mistake. I haven’t ever thought that and I’m not now. :Master Binary: She’s engulfing the city in error. Every second her heart crumbles, so does everything around her. :3.14: It’s not her fault though. :Master Binary: Her fragile emotions are her own, are they not? Do you suggest she has no control over them? :3.14: She doesn’t. You did. :Master Binary: Are you suggesting I’m doing this? :3.14: You’ve been trying to convince her that she’s a mistake for so long. She felt like a mistake prior to this. Even though it’s the popular opinion… it’s wrong. :Master Binary: I suppose you have one of your own, then? :3.14: I don’t know her very well. But when she was happy, I felt something I have not felt for a long time. :Master Binary: Love? :3.14: Some of that, yeah. Not in a romantic sense, but a compassionate sense. But I also felt something else. The feeling of being alive. :Master Binary: Even as she causes death. :3.14 Trapped under all that sorrow is a person in there. Scared. Hiding. 3.14 gets up, his body distorted by the glitching. :3.14: She’s not under control. But you can’t stop what’s not in your control. :Master Binary: I can control whether she lives or dies. :3.14: That’s not control. 3.14 transfers his body into an electrical cable that runs through the office building. The lights in the building go off and on, as we see that 3.14 is not controlling the cable’s current. He is simply going where it has to go. He soon lands on the top floor. His eyes are closed. :3.14: I’m ready to talk. :Flicker: I told you to leave me alone. :3.14: I’m not asking you to talk. I’m asking you to talk to me. If you don’t want to do that, it’s fine. :Flicker: 3.14. :3.14: Yes? :Flicker: I’m scared. :3.14: Grab my hand. :Flicker: But you’re already messed up. I don’t want you to be more messed up than I already am. :3.14: It’s okay. Flicker floats over to 3.14 and grabs his hand. :3.14: Close your eyes. :Flicker: Okay. Flicker and 3.14 close their eyes. 3.14 transfers a memory of his over to Flicker. Her face grins and the world returns to it’s natural state. :3.14: Open your eyes. Flicker opens her eyes to see the world back to it’s natural state. She looks to 3.14. :Flicker: Who was that? :3.14: It was Rain, she created me and left me behind. :Flicker: Doesn’t that make you sad or angry? :3.14: She left me behind not because she didn’t love me, but because she had to. She knew her research wasn’t going to do any good at A22. :Flicker: Weren’t you left at A22? :3.14: I escaped. She knows that. She knows she doesn’t need to help me. She was simply here to bring me out of the system. :Flicker: So why does that make you happy? :3.14: She told me my purpose. The two float in the air as the sun rises.